Sofia Lilland
|religion=Roman Catholic |languages=French, English, Oceana, Russian, Spanish, |home= |placebirth= Noble City |datebirth=August 10, 1929 |datedeath=3 February 2012 |placedeath=Noble City |function=Singer, songwriter, actress }} 'Marie Sophie Angeline Lilland '(Sofia Lilland, 1929-2012) was a French-Lovian Singer and actress. She is considered Lovia's most successful singer and actress, having released 36 albums and singles, of which 30 have been major hits. Her career spannied from the late 1940s to the early 2000s. Early life Sophie Lilland was born in Lovia to a Frenchman of English origin and an American mother. Her father worked at the French embassy in Noble City. In 1931, the family moved to France. She began singing in children's concerts in the late 1930s and early 1940s. When the war started, she and her family moved to England. There, Sophie also sang. The family moved back to France in 1946. In 1948, Lilland moved to Spain and married a Spaniard. She changed her name from Sophie to Sofia. Her career In Spain, she recorded 2 albums which sold well. She divorced her husband in 1950 and moved back to France. In France, she recorded several albums and also starred in 2 films. In 1954, she moved to England, where she recorded her first English-language album. An American record company approached her in 1956 to get her to sign a deal with them. She signed and moved to America that year. In the USA, she released 5 albums, and acted in 2 movies. In the US she recorded such songs like We're off to Cuba and ''White Christmas. She also did some modeling in America. In 1960, she met a young Lovian, Joseph Ramsley. They fell in love and moved to Lovia, but there they separated. Lilland spent most of her career in Lovia, releasing albums in English, Oceana, French and 1 in Russian with Label Records. She acted more frequently, appearing in The Spy, Space Attack and the miniseries Snake Warriors: The Ophidian Saga. She also acted in a play in 1974. Lilland had hosted her own show, the Sofia Lilland Show, form 1981-1987. Family life She married Jose Torres in 1948, but divorced in 1950. In 1962, she married singer and distant cousin Fred Lilland and had 1 son, James Lilland. She has a actress-granddaughter, Angeline Lilland. She and Fred divorced in 1965. In 1968, she and Joe Lecoeur fell in Love and were partners together until his death in 1980. Lilland died in 2012 at 82 years of age and was buried at the Long Road Cemetery next to the grave of her husband, Lecoeur. Discography In total, Sofia Lilland released 36 Albums and singles, most in English and French. In English * My Amour (1955) * Where is the love gone (1954) * America (1956) * The International (1957) * Simply Delighted (1957) * In Havana (1959) * Falling in love (1961) * Greatest Hits Vol.1 (1963) * Lovian Oranges (1965) * Why I cannot lie (1967) * Live in '69 (1969) * Greatest Hits Vol. 2 (1972) * Sofia (1975) * For the record ''(1980) * ''Imagination (1982) * Sofia Lilland Live (1986) * The early days (1994) * Greatest Hits (2003) In French * Mon Amour (1950) * Je suis de Paris (1951) * Mon Cheri ''(1952) * ''Toi et Moi (1953) * Simplement moi (1958) * La dernier chose a faire ''(1962) * ''Ou vas tu (1966) * Les hits de Sofia Lilland (1968) * Ou est mon amour (1976) * Concert a Paris (1978) * Le dernier concert (1987) * Le meilleur de Sofia Lilland (1998) In Spanish * Yo Soy Sofia (1948) * La unica cosa (1949) In Oceana * Prosta! (1961) * That Lew (1963) In Russian * Moi pesni (1964) Multilingual * L&L (1970, with Anna Lindbergs * Me and You, Mon Amour (1965/2010, Single) * The December Album (1965/2010) Toimoi.jpg|Toi et Moi Album FlowerPower.gif|Live in '69 lill.jpg|Why I cannot lie, 1967 monamour.jpg|Me and You, Mon Amour Film and television * Le Prince (1951) * Jeanne d'Arc (1953) * Colorado (1957) * In Paris (1960) * The Spy (1963) * ''Snake Warriors: The Ophidian Saga ''(1998) * ''Sofia Lilland ''(2005) Category:Sofia Lilland Category:Person Category:Living person Category:Actor Category:Model Category:Dead person